Cooking With Kel & Co
by Tris25
Summary: Kel and her friends cook a meal for the royal family- and it's broadcasted across all of Tortall!
1. Default Chapter

"Hello and welcome back to TortallTV. Today we're going to dive into the lives of some young pages. They have all been assigned certain tasks in groups. First we shall go to the group in which Prince Roald, Nealan of Queenscove, Cleon of Kennan, Owen of Jesslaw, and finally Keladry of Mindelan have been assigned.", announced the reporter/host.  
Kel immediately put on her Yamani lake expression so none of the conservatives could blame her for being rude or other things of the like. Generally she didn't much care what they said, but in this case she didn't want anything they said or did to hinder her progress to knighthood. On the other hand, Owen and Neal spoke up immediately, according to their natures.  
"So, Nealan what worthy task have you young pages been entrusted with?" the reporter/host inquired.  
"I don't know if you'd call it worthy!," Owen blurted out.  
Cleon smiled at the little fella'. You had to admit, he was at least somewhat right.  
"The Stu-Lord Wyldon,"he corrected quicklty,"has ordered us to cook dinner for the royal family, sir," he finished grinning at Roald.  
The camera instantly shot to Roald(who did not appreciate all this attention).  
Roald frowned. He doubted that what they'd make would be edible.  
"So, Your Highness, how do you feel about this?" asked the reporter/host.  
"Well, um, it shall be interesting," he answered truthfully.  
"Keladry, being the only girl here, how are your cooking skills?" inquired the reporter/host evily. He knew whatever she answered or didn't answer the conservatives would make a mess about.  
Alanna who was currently watching, immediately turned off the t.v. After all these years of so called equality, why do they have to single such a brave girl who would serve the realm well out, she thought.  
"I would consider them satisfactory, sir," she replied politely.  
The real question is, do they(the boys) have the obedience or skill, she thought amus-.  
"OWEN!" they all yelled.  
Owen had just thrown an egg at a pan to "test his hand-eye coordination" which was obviously bad because it hit the reporter/host. Egg-goo oozed down the guys' face while all of the sane pages (Kel and only Kel) scrambled to find a towel in the un-organized kitchen. Kel thought this was a very bad start, for she did not know what was yet to come! 


	2. A Pre-Inquiry

Chapter 2- The Inquiry

Chapter 2- A Pre-Inquiry

"This has gone too far," Nealan of Queenscove complained," _Cooking Dinner!?!_We're going to be knights, not palace chefs!."

As they walked down the halls of the royal palace, all of the young pages had to agree with this enthusiastic fellow they'd befriended.

"As the stump says, "We must never turn our backs on those needing help".I bet the royal families' stomachs will be hungry and needy so we must help in our feeble way," Owen explained.

The other pages contemplated the lad's statement and inferred that it wasn't very logical._Well_, they thought, _Owen isn't very logical!_

Kel smiled.Her friends, if anything were very good entertainment._We're going to have to do it, _she thought, _so we might as well know what we're supposed to cook._

She turned to Roald, thinking he'd probably know what his parents like to eat.

"What _do_ your parents like to eat?" Kel inquired, and then went on," No matter how unnecessary or illogical this is, we're going to have to do it.We might as well know what we're cooking".

"Well," Roald replied," I really don't know.I think they applaud everything the cooks stir-up be diplomatic and to appear nice".

"Then we'll have to ask Her Royal Majesty herself!" said Neal(never missing a chance to see a gorgeous lady).

"What!!!" the others squawked.

"My mother _is_ human, you know," Roald said, a bit offended.

"Yes, but with her inhumanly beauty that defies all before her, the way she walks her skirts like a gently flowing rive-". The other pages quickly duck-taped Neal's mouth shut. 


End file.
